Ticklish, My Dear?
by ADandMMforever
Summary: Has anyone else ever wondered if either Minerva or Albus was ticklish? Well for those of you who have; read this and wonder no more...R&R!


**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in...forever...I'm still working on Return To Hogwarts And Such, but I'm hving a bit of a wrier's block so excuse me for that. As for Stuck In A Room With Potter,and those of you who are reading it, is commming along well, I just have to refind it (I lost it!! Waahhh!!!) and then post it.**

**A2/N: I would like to thank my beta reader and best friend; TartanLioness!! Luv ya, sis!!**

**Disclaimer: If this was mine do you honestly think I'd be giving it away for free? Yeah....Riiiiight....**

* * *

**Ticklish, My Dear?**

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the door to his deputy's private rooms chuckling at what could be the cause of his being hexed so many times that he might have to be sent to St. Mungos, but he didn't care. He had to know.

Minerva heard a knock at her door and yelled, "Come in!!", from where she had been sitting in a warm, squishy chair by the fire, "Albus!! What a pleasant surprise!", he was smirking at her and Minerva became slightly alarmed, "What did you do?"

He tried to stifle a laugh and barely succeeded, "Minerva, are you ticklish?"

She quickly moved behind the chair that she had been sitting in, realizing exactly what he was about to try and do, "No!! Albus bloody Dumbledore!! If you _even_ try-I'll kill you!! That's what I'll do!! I'll kill you!!", he started to step towards her, but she moved in a circle around the chair, "No!!"

"Just come here and I'll leave you alone!!"

"I am not about to let you tickle me!! No way in bloody hell am I going to let you tickle me!! Are you daft? Well of course you are!! You wouldn't be here if you weren't!!"

"I may be daft but I'll get my way, you'll see"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!!", the two of them continued the chase around the chair and the whole rest of Minerva's sitting room until Albus hunched over, his hands on his knees, to breathe in heavily and relax for a moment, "Given up? Because, you'll never catch me."

And with a smirk he grabbed her before Minerva could even blink, and began to tickle her ribs. She almost couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. Minerva was, and still is to this very day, extremely ticklish. Tears of laughter filled her eyes and she couldn't see anything without it being a total blur.

"You had enough Minerva? You think I can't catch you, eh? Well think again!!", he began to tickle her even harder and Minerva went weak at the knees and fell to the floor.

Albus followed her down and straddled her with his knees on either side of her hips, letting there be no possible way for her to escape. Minerva had started to take in shortened breaths and was having trouble breathing. Albus stopped tickling her for a moment, but didn't even make to move off of her.

"Are you happy now? What are you, the tickle monster?", Minerva smiled as she caught her breath.

Albus leaned down and took one of her wrists in each of his hands and pinned her to the floor, "I've got you"

"What will you do with me now, Albus?", she smirked.

"Well…", he started and Minerva looked suspicious at his hesitation, "With your permission of course: I was thinking…"

"Albus, what _were_ you thinking? Get off of me. I'll hex you into next year if you don't get off of me _right_ now"

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, my dear."

"And why the bloody hell not?"

He looked intently into her emerald green eyes, "You see, I've been waiting for myself to think of something like this to happen, a reason for me to pin you to the ground. And then I have this fantasy…", Albus' eyes widened. _I can't believe I just said that to her!! She'll hex me for sure now._

Minerva breathed heavily, "And what is this fantasy, Albus?", she said breathily.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. What I said was uncalled for.", he tried to get off of her, releasing her wrists, but Minerva quickly sat up and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down, not letting him get off of her, "Minerva…?"

She layed back down and put her wrists where he had put them, where he had held them down. He had done it so forcefully and Minerva had secretly loved it. Then when she heard him mention, '_You see, I've been waiting for myself to think of something like this to happen, a reason for me to pin you to the ground. And then I have this fantasy…_', it drove her crazy to know that he had fanaticized the same thing, or different. She would soon enough find out.

Albus smiled and replaced his hands on her wrists and came close to her face. Minerva's breath came out short and ragged as he neared her. Their noses were touching and then so were their lips.

Minerva had never felt anything like this. She had been kissed before, yes, many times. But nothing like this.

He pulled away and Minerva was about to protest when she felt his lips in her neck. She moaned out loud for him to hear and squirmed in anticipation beneath his weight.

"Oh, Albus", she groaned.

He gave a slight chuckle and then looked into her eyes with desire and a smirk on his lips, "Yes, my ticklish dear?"

"You don't know what you do to me.", she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

He leaned in close to her face and whispered, "I think I have a bit of an idea", and then he kissed her forcefully and she responded quickly by pressing her lips back at his and lifting her head off of the ground in the process, just to have it hit the floor again, but gently.

The kiss was deepened this time and Albus sucked the air out of Minerva quite quickly then broke the kiss, after noticing that she was struggling a bit with her short air supply.

"Sorry…couldn't…breathe"

"It's alright, love.", he rolled over and got off of her, but then layed down on his back.

Minerva layed her head on his chest and draped an arm across his waist. Albus, in turn, encircled her waist with his arm and drew her closer, "Albus, I-"

"Shush, just lay. Just lay with me.", he pleaded with her.

She acknowledged his request and closed her eyes. His breathing was all she could hear, apart from the occasional crack of the fire.

"What about you?", Minerva asked out of the blue.

"_What about me_?", Albus was a bit confused by her sudden question.

"What about you? Are you ticklish?", she smirked, the same smirk that Albus has used when he had walked into her room with this idea in his head in the first place.

"Me? No, I'm not ticklish", after Albus' quite confident response, Minerva decided to see if he really was or not.

She straddled him and began to tickle him, as he laughed until tears came out of his eyes. Minerva was satisfied. She layed on him and smiled, "Liar."

"I know. If I'd said 'yes', then would you have tickled me?", he questioned.

"Probably n-Hey!! Wait a minute!! You _wanted_ me to tickle you?"

"I wanted you in this position.", he wrapped his arms around her.

"I see", Minerva smiled and slid her arms around his neck and lightly kissed his ear, "Not so gentlemanly now, are you?"

"That depends. What's your definition of a gentleman?", he had begun to rub her back.

"A gentleman wouldn't kiss me for the rest of the night."

In one swift movement Minerva was pinned to the ground again, "Well, then, I guess you're right; I'm not much of a gentleman.", he smiled and kissed her deeply again, but this time she kissed him back.

The kiss was broken and Albus stood up. He slipped an arm under Minerva's knees and one behind her back, then he lifted her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"No, you may not be the gentleman that everyone thinks you are, but I seem to like the rogue underneath better, anyways.", she grinned impishly.

"Good. As do I.", he walked to one of Minerva's couches and sat down with her still in his arms, "Minerva?"

"Hmmm?", she purred.

"Can I tell you something? Something important?"

"Anything, dear Headmaster."

He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted Minerva's eyes to meet his, "I love you."

She kissed him soundly on the lips and then looked him in the eyes again, "And I, you. I love you too, Albus."

"Good, you're officially mine now.", he grinned.

"Yours?"

"Yes. You may tell your other suitors that you have been swept off of your feet and taken."

"Swept off my feet, eh? You think _that_ was romantic? Or anything near the sort?", Minerva said surprisedly.

"Yes.", Albus almost questioned, but then spoke more confidently, "_I_ thought that was romantic…ish"

"Ish?", Minerva laughed.

"Ish.", Albus confirmed then smiled at her and she layed her head once again, on his chest.

Nothing was said between either of them for a long time and then they both fell asleep. Eventually all of the candles in the room would burn themselves out and the only light left was the fire.

The End

* * *

Reviewing is good Karma!! Much love!!


End file.
